La increíble y magna sequía del niño de los mitos
by Reveire
Summary: Kaneki tiene mil razones para amarlas y enterrarlas bajo la tierra, a todas ellas.
**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Tenía esto guardado hacía varios meses y sin título que usar, uh, pero como me metí a usar la poesía de nuevo para TG, decidí limpiarle el polvo y seguirlo, hasta que lo convertí en un regalo para **Shelly,** mi media-naranja y con quien amamos el dark love de Kaneki (?) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo!. Espero que te guste, Shelly. Aunque acá este lleno de parings (excepto la última, dah), el "amor" del que se habla acá no es, en realidad, amor del romántico. ¡Espero que se disfrute!

* * *

 **La increíble y magna sequía del niño de los mitos**

* * *

Takatsuki-san.

Quieres ser el arte enredado

mientras las voces afónicas del hoy

te hablan declarándote analfabeta. Takatsuki-san tú eres

la pintura, la desafinada, la palabra

que se atraganta en la garganta,

pues si hoy lloro es por amor al

arte muerto.

Pero no te amo no me ames.

Si vas a rebuscarme bajo las sábanas,

arrastrándote por el pasillo oscuro,

haciéndome temblar del miedo

no intentes que yo te vea con ojos

conmovidos.

No intentes convencerme

que mi soledad es trágico y aún soy niño.

Pues yo recuerdo.

Recuerdo cuando era niño.

Recuerdo recuerdo

a la infancia antigua

cuando llovía cruel sobre mi piel

y en casa había silencio y tenía miedo.

Recuerdo cuando me enamoré del olor a tinta

podrida

en los libros arrancados y el sabor a

almendras bajo mi lengua cuando

le temía al verano.

Recuerdo cuando quedé ciego.

Recuerdo recuerdo

cuando se me rieron y me acusaron de tuerto,

aún amaba el cielo seco y las letras de lenguaje deleitante,

los amaba a todos, Takatsuki-san,

los amaba a todos.

Recuerdo cuando fui rey.

Recuerdo recuerdo

cuando esos crueles fuegos me

arrancaron la vida y la humanidad y el invierno en mis dedos,

me quitaron el negro y me volví asesino, amando mis propias cadenas.

Recuerdo cuando morí.

Recuerdo recuerdo

cuando me enamoré de la muerte y

no me dejaron besarla.

Recuerdo cuando quedé amnésico.

Recuerdo, no recuerdo

a mi inocencia estúpida y la ingenuidad de ser débil otra vez,

cuando todos me llamaban por un nombre artificial, y me volví

rey mendigo de las mentiras

(en el fondo de mí, quería morir de manera genial).

Recuerdo cuando me volví amante eterno de mi soledad.

Recuerdo recuerdo

cuando temía al cielo viejo morirse,

y perderme a mí mismo.

Recuerdo cuando solía amar, Takatsuki-san.

Así que si vas a rodearme con esas manos viejas y muertas,

recitando tus viejos relatos en mi oído

(tus palabras son como el ciempiés caminándome)

podrás hacerme recordar al viejo nosotros.

Pues si yo fui niño y viví en la sequía, pude haberte amado, en aquellos tiempos.

(durante las noches de humano te leía y lloraba pues oh dios estos relatos me enamoran,

Takatsuki-san tú fuiste poesía pura).

Y resulta ser que tú fuiste niña y eres tinta y estuviste ciega y naciste tuerta,

¿te ríes amarga con tu título de rey? Si me escuchas sollozar sobre tu pecho,

mientras pierdo mis garras entre tus hojas

es porque la similitud entre ambos no llega a enamorarme.

Y si vas a amarme, hazlo.

No finjas tener los ojos y los labios endiosados,

pues ya he conocido a todos los dioses de los que me pude enamorar.

Somos del mismo cuento pero yo soy arena y tú agua,

yo soy el rojo y tú eres el verde,

yo me hundo en el desierto eterno y tú,

oh tú querida,

tienes los álamos en tus ojos y,

la enredaderas en tu boca.

La conclusión llega con el

epílogo:

Somos los mismos y nos besamos mutuamente el alma tuerta.

Así que perdón si por un momento, ahogado en el abismo, te beso

los dientecillos y los nudillos.

Pero no dejaré que me ames ni que me acunes con esas manos de tronco

no no no.

.

Es que hoy no puedo matarte

losientolosientolosiento.

Es que me estoy deleitando con

los textos tallados

en tu piel de jardín.

.

Amo leer tu prosa, Takatsuki-san,

mientras me acuhillas los ojos.

Pero no te amo ámame.

Rize-san.

Susurramos:

«Yo soy…».

.

Y yo te amé oh dios mío cuanto te amé.

Me encandilaron tus moras y

tu cabello rancio entre mis dedos

Me gustaba tu piel cremosa que

fingía ser humana

Oh señor recuerdo cuando quise

destriparme los labios y ser un romántico

sobre tu belleza sencilla Rize-san tú

no sabes cuánto te amé cuanto busqué

tu aroma turbio entre tus sonrisas hipócritas.

Rize-san me enamoran tus sabidurías de cal

esas que sueltas mientras me callan a torturas

y me acuchillan el cielo de sal. Rize-san tú

te apareces en mis sueños oh dios

perdón si no te sueño como monstruo

como mitología de prosa.

Te sueño y cuando te sueño te veo humana,

cuando tenías los ojitos impecables y

la sonrisa limpia y soltabas palabrería brillante.

Es que en mis sueños no eres como en mis alucinaciones

cuando finges tener garras y

la vida atragantada en la garganta.

Perdón Rize-san,

es que en esos momentos quiero destrozarte.

.

Y yo te odié oh dios mío cuanto te odié.

Podría murmurarte que te odio pues

me has perseguido por esa

noche revelando que no eres humana

sino el demonio de mis pesadillas

(me destrozaste, me destrozaste, me destrozaste

de amor).

Te odio porque tienes los ojos y el rostro y la sonrisa

y la sangre y la vida y la muerte y la risa

y el llanto y la sabiduría y la palidez

de mamá.

Perdónperdónperdón, si te digo que

eres la mujer de mi vida.

Sería mentira. (Lo siento).

Pero te odio y te amo y eres parte de

la sequía de mis sueños.

Perdónperdónperdón si soy niño ingenuo.

Es que cuando te imagino contra mi boca recuerdo

que tú me dirías, cruel belleza, que soy un escrutador sin sentido

y Rize-san

tú siempre has odiado de ese tipo:

a ti te gusta que yo sea niño.

(Pero ya no lo soy más no no no no).

.

Es que hoy no puedo matarte, aunque he pasado a visitarte

(o tal vez…).

Quiero que me devores y devorarte y devorar

eres mi carne favorita, ya.

.

Aunque tú te enamoraste de mi andar lento,

perdóname si me enamoro de tu miseria, que se muere.

Touka-chan.

Te veo y cuando lo hago, Touka-chan,

me ahogo en una hondísima melancolía.

Pues yo admito que cuando morí te soñé

débilmente, tú tenías

canarios,

aves rotas

plumas en las uñas

te soñé como si fueras de arena tibia. Pensé en la pesadilla salada: «Si tú llegas a morir, yo estaré triste». Y tu sonrojo estaba en la espuma del mar y, oh, déjame leerte la desnudez del alma pues tus ojos de caníbal son los únicos que han llegado a conmoverme. Perdóname si me enamoro de tu soledad, que es tan bella y chiquita, con esos ojos rotos que claman lo nunca sucedido y esos pies chuecos que se tropiezan mientras te muerdes las lágrimas en tus dientes. Lo siento si no te dedico letras ni te canto miserias pues he de quedarme mudo cuando lloras ya que mi muerte es constante y con tu voz de sangre murmuras palabras, y entre tus palabras hay algodón:«¿Por qué…tenías que cambiar?». Y si te dejo Touka-chan es porque desvío la mirada y cuando muestras tus ojos veo la miseria y oh dios me he enamorado por primera vez y el amor es eso que te llega cuando ya no tienes lenguaje para matar. Pues lo siento si me ves como un extraño, losientolosientolosiento, primero te conmoviste cuando me encontraste humano y me repudiaste con el cabello blanco. Confieso que de amnésico (cuando me nombraron rey de las mentiras) te miré y cuando lo hice fue casi como oh dios cuando el amor llega, llega la perdición. Pero has de saber que yo soy de esos que mueren dos o tres veces por noche, renaciendo con el mismo nombre u otro cualquiera (los nombres carecen de importancia cuando se pierde la humanidad), y siempre recuerdo tus ojos con aroma a café y tu cabello de hollín, y oh dios el amor cuando llega el amor te regresa la vida entera aunque sea horrible. Pues lo siento si una vez con mi ojo parchado y mi sonrisa franca y mi cabello negro te besé escondido tras el muro de la noche. Y lo siento si morí de la felicidad cuando te gustó mi piel con sabor a papel y que dejabas que yo te cortara la tibieza con mi torpeza. A veces me pregunto si has de recordar aquello, o es que tú también eres protagonista de tragedias y cuando mueres en medio de la obra te olvidas de amar. Pues en conclusión muero y entre el renacimiento te recuerdo y oh es realmente posible haber tenido tal bella persona en mi vida antes. Perdóname si esta noche me aparezco en tu habitación, de nuevo, pues yo soy una pesadilla para ti. Cuando me sueñes te besaré las flores y me volveré quien fui para arreglarte las penas. Touka-chan tú eres el sinónimo de mi nostalgia hacia la vida pasada y hueles a café y a flores y esta noche lloraré de amor al pensarte. (Y perdón, sobretodo, por nunca haber sabido curarte la soledad).

Te veo y cuando lo hago,

la vida es bellísima.

Mamá.

Estamos aquí de nuevo.

Es domingo y hace frío y llueve

hoy quiero quererte pero

soy niño

y me estás golpeando contra el rincón

chillando chillando chillando.

Yo aquí, hoy, con ganas de quererte y tú

gritándome.

Hoy soy niño

(de nuevo por siempre y para siempre)

y quiero (destriparte) quererte.

Las florecillas que junté en el patio,

se están pudriendo entre mis manos,

mientras tus palmas secas chocan contra

mi cuerpecillo trémulo.

Hoy es domingo y gritas como nunca mami,

pero nadie escucha y yo tampoco,

y si te beso las uñas tú me las

clavas en los dientes.

Seguro ahora me mandarás a dormir

en la oscuridad que apesta a lluvia seca

mientras yo grito

de amor

(por mami)

Recuerdo que fui niño y nací con todo el amor entre mis manos para dar

Pero me lo has arrancado a gritos, mamá.

.

Estamos aquí de nuevo.

Es domingo y hace frío y llueve

hoy quiero quererte pero

no se podrá

y caminando por la casona callada,

con mis pasos de ciempiés

encuentro tu sombra chueca contra ese viejo rincón.

Perdón si mi apariencia te asusta, es que me han

molido a mazazos y me han masticado el alma,

hasta que me volví este espectro de años viejos

que ha viajado para visitarte y besarte la

miseria de tus ojos ridículos.

Incluso cuando morí, cuando nací de nuevo,

he de preguntarme por qué tú, de todos mis amores,

jamás aceptaste mi cariñito chueco y sincero.

Así que por un rato, dejaré de ser

este pobre mentiroso y demonio ciego

que solía ser tuerto,

para rememorar el sabor a miseria

bajo mi lengua y

ser niño débil,

ese que tanto amaste mamá,

lo amaste tanto que le inyectaste la tragedia en las venas.

.

Una vez, cuando fuiste madre

y tenías sonrisa humana

me dijiste con el canto anémico:

«La fuerza es la flor en la bondad».

Recuerdo a veces muchas cosas y siempre

me acuerdo de la infancia hecha de alambres y

sombras.

Recuerdo a veces que en realidad la fuerza no existe,

ni la flor ni la bondad,

pero tú sí, mamá.

Me acuerdo que además de ser protagonista,

romántico,

poeta,

o lector,

siempre he sido niño.

.

Mami:

Quiero arrancarte los dientes

y pisotearlos pisotearlos.

Quiero masticarte los cabellos y

las uñas y la sangre.

Quiero matarte la pena

y reírme cruelmente de tu debilidad

Quiero escupirte en las entrañas

y arañarte las venas y

leerte los huesos quebrados.

Pero, maldición, también quiero

amarte y que me ames

y que amemos por siempre.

Mi vida es una constante niñez

podrida, chueca, gastada.

.

Y si tan solo supieras cuánto he pasado,

oh dios mío mi cuerpo está tan cansado

y ni hablemos de mi alma,

esa que está

hecha de polvo y rabia.

Hoy no soy lector, hoy soy niño

Hoy no tengo cabello blanco, hoy soy niño

Hoy no soy monstruo, hoy soy niño

Hoy no soy protagonista, hoy soy niño

Hoy no soy escrutador, hoy soy niño

Hoy no soy héroe trágico, hoy soy niño

Hoy no soy un romántico, hoy soy

(Kaneki Ken).

.

Mami yo quiero morirme en tu regazo.

Aunque no se podrá,

pues apestas a cadáver y

ya no soy niño.

Soy un–.

.

Mírame mami que bien la carne entre mis dientes

no entiendo por qué gritas del horror si tu sangre no sabe tan mal

mami perdóname si te como los ojos aunque chilles

prometo parar hasta que dejes de gritar

pero podrías dejar de matarme ámame porque te estoy–.

.

Perdón por dejar tu cadáver en la entrada mami

prometo guardarlo cuando deje de llorar.

Kaneki.

Se está muy oscuro aquí abajo.

.

.


End file.
